Love or hate
by XxSophiechanxX
Summary: May Maple is tired of losing. She's tired of getting insulted by her rival. Contestshipping one-shot


_So this is my first one-shot fanfic._

 _Please tell me how I could improve._

Ugh, I lost again. Only because that arrogant green haired baka. Oh, I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is May Maple. I'm 16 years old. I'm a coordinator. But I haven't won any contest in a while, only because my rival, Drew Hayden. He has been on my mind lately, and I haven't been able to focus on training. My Pokémon are worried about me. Only Beautifly and Blaziken know what is going on.

"Hey April" speaking of the devil, he's right behind me. Oh why. "My name is May. It's not that difficult to remember" I answer him. Drew looks at me, a smirk plastered on his face. "What's wrong March? Still sad about your loss?" he asked. Ugh, I don't want to argue, I'm too tired. "Go away Drew, I'm too tired for this. By the way, did you come all the way here just to tease me?" I said. He looks at me. Then he flicks his hair. I just want to cut his hair, it's so annoying. "It's none of your business why I came" he says. "Then leave" I command him. He doesn't even blink. That baka. "Do I have to get Blaziken to burn you?" I say. He starts to back away. I start to leave. "Wait!" he yells. "What's wrong May?" he asks. "Nothing" I answer. I try to walk away, but he grabs my hand. "Tell me May" he says. "Nothing is wrong, I just won't get into the grand festival this year" I say. "Why?" he looks at me. "Because I haven't won a single fucking contest this year. And you know why?" I yell at him, tears daring to spill. "No, I don't know why" he says whit a quiet voice. It starts raining, but I don't care. "Because of you" I growl. I'm so done. All the anger I have in me suddenly bursts. "Because you always win. You tease me and say that I'm a terrible coordinator. That I'm ugly. And then after that you give me a rose and say it's for Beautifly, like I would be so stupid that I wouldn't know those where for me. I mean, who would give roses to someone's Pokémon. Let me tell you something. You think you are so great because you have so many fangirls. You are only an arrogant, self-centred baka, who thinks that they can get everything they want in a blink of an eye!" I scream. Drew just looks at me. His eyes glossy, like he would start to cry any second now. And that was what I wanted. I wanted him to cry, to feel pain for once. So, I continued to yell insults at him. I saw that his eyes started to tear up. But I didn't stop. He started to cry. "Stop, please stop" he whispered. "Now do you get how I feel when you insult me" I say. "Stop, I get it just stop!" he yells, tears running down his cheeks. "Fine, I'll stop" I said. Then I started to walk away. I could still hear his sobs.

Later that night. I heard someone knocking on my door. I went to open the door, but didn't see anyone. The only thing I saw was a card, and a rose left on the floor. I already knew who it was from.

I opened the card and read.

 _To May._

 _I'm so sorry about what I've done. Please, forgive me._

 _I understand if you don't. After all, I've hurt you so many times._

 _But I just wanted to tell you, that I love you. I always have. You were right about the roses, they were for you, not Beautifly. Always when I teased you, I thought that you only would take them as a joke. Earlier, when you yelled at me, I realized that I couldn't live without you. What you said to me, hurt. But I deserved it._

 _Please, tell me what I could do for you to forgive me._

 _-Love, Drew Hayden_

When I was done reading the letter, I had tears in my eyes. 'Oh Drew, I'm so sorry. I love you to'.

The next day. I ran around the Pokémon centre, searching for Drew. Then I saw him. His normally "perfect" hair was messy and mat. His eyes where reddish, and he looked tired.

"Drew" I called. He looked at me. "Oh, hey May. Did you get my letter?" he asked. I nodded. "So, tell me what I can do" he said. "Well, first off. Tell me, what did you do whit the normal Drew" I said. "He's still here" Drew mumbled. "Second, I love you to" I said, and kissed him. Drew looked surprised. "Really?" he asked me. "Yes" I answered. He hugged me. 'This is just like I hoped' I closed my eyes. _We will always be together._

 _ **So, what did you think. Sorry that the characters are ooc. I first thought about making this story so that May would have ended up whit another guy, but o couldn't resist the contestshipping :3 Anyway, please tell me about how I could make my stories better. My story dark hearts is on hold, because I don't really know what to write there. Please suggest something.**_

 _ **~Mystical ninetails**_


End file.
